Lilla Fröken Muffet
by Svettstrumpa
Summary: GodChild/InuYasha xover. Min variant av vol. 4. Cain/KainxKagomexJezebel/Jizabel. "Ingen kan vara två kort och speciellt inte Demon och High Priestess, dom är motsatsen till varandra" det var konstigt och om han tänker efter så var hon det också. Disclaim
1. Chapter 1

Cassian gick fram och tillbaka i en mörk korridor och funderade. 'Det är inte normalt' tänkte han till sig själv. 'Ingen kan vara två kort och speciellt inte Demon och High Priestess, dom är motsatsen till varandra.' Fortsatte han. Det var konstig och när han tänker efter så var hon det också. Av någon anledningen så gillar både Alexis och Doktor Jezebel henne, vilket bevisar att något är extremt konstigt med henne eftersom Jezebel aldrig har älskat en annan människa så länge han hade känt honom.

Personen i fråga, en kvinna i 20 års ålder gick fram till Cassian och log sitt berömda leende som visade hennes huggtänder eller kanske inte huggtänder kanske eftersom en människa inte kan ha huggtänder men det såg ut som hon hade det i alla fall. Hon var väldigt vacker, det kunde Cassian inte förneka. Hennes rygglånga hår var lika svart som en korps fjäderskrud. Hon hade en väldigt fin figur det kunde han inte heller förneka, varje man som såg henne skulle vilja ha henne och varje kvinna ville ha hennes figur. Och det vackraste på henne var hennes ögon. Hennes ögon så blå som det blåaste havet om man inte var försiktig kunde man nog drunkna i dom. Hennes namn var Kagome Higurashi och var en adelsdam utan familj. Dom hade dött när hon var liten eller det var han har hört i alla fall.

"Cassian?" sa hon

"Vad vill du?" svarade han argt, för om Kagome log så kan det inte vara något bra som ska hända. "Alexis vill prata med oss" svarade hon och gick mot Alexis rum, som låg en trappa upp. 'Vad vill han nu?' tänkte han och gick efter Kagome. Dom gick in i rummet, Kagome först så klart eftersom han var ett simpelt spelkort medan hon var från den höga arcana.

Cassian kollade runt i rummet för att se vilka som var där, självklart så var doktor Jezebel redan där. Ståendes vid sin fars högra sida. Och Mikaila satt vid Alexis vänstra knä med han klappade henne som den lille hund hon var. Kagome ställde sig bredvid doktorn. Doktorn blir väldigt orolig om han inte hade Kagome i närheten och under hans uppsikt hela tiden. "Cassain, Jezebel och Kagome ni har i uppgift att se till att Kain får träffa Mikaila"

Mikaila tittade upp på Alexis med längtan i ögonen. "Får jag verkligen träffa min Kain nu?" frågade hon glatt. Alexis log och fortsatte att klappa henne på huvudet. "Ja, Mikaila. Du har varit duktig och gjort precis som Kagome har sagt. Du är redo att träffa Kain" svarade han. 'Så det var därför hon log. Mikaila ska träffa Kain. Hon som har tränat henne för det här. Mikaila ser henne som sin mor och var väldigt beskyddande av henne. Den dumma ungen' tänkte Cassian men sa en annan. "Som kort mäster vill" sa han och buggade sig, Doktorn och Kagome ställde sig vid honom och gjorde likadant. Alexis gjorde ett tecken som sa åt dom alla att gå. Alla gick mot dörren, men innan Kagome hann gå iväg ropade Alexis in henne igen.

Cassian såg hur Jezebel ändrade ansiktsuttryck från att vara lugn och passiv som det brukade vara, blev det panikslaget och avundsjuk. Men det var bara för en sekund, lika fort som det hade ändrast återgick han lika snabbt att vara lugn och passiv. Kagome lämnade dom, ingen visst vad Kagome och Alexis gjorde där inne men dom ville inte bli störda.

Kain Hargreaves satt i en röd fåtölj i sitt rum och funderade, när plötsligt en ung kvinna i 17 års ålder med långt vågigt hår kommer gående mot honom. "Vet du vart min ring är?" frågade hon och sätter sig på knä framför honom, hon lägger sin hand på hans och tittar upp på honom.

"Kain, min ring har försvunnit…Se..se bara…Visst är det hemskt?" frågade hon igen. Hon håller upp sin vänstra hand så Kain kan se. Hennes ringfinger är borta. "Så du måste återvända dit du hör hemma". Hon börjar ställa sig upp och lutar sig fram mot Kain.

"Jag har ingen aning om var din ring kan vara…" svarade han, dom var ansikte mot ansikte. "För…min älskade kusin Suzette…du är död"

Suzette ställer sig upp och ser smått förtvivla ut. "Ja men…Jag hittar den inte…Vägen hem…svarta fjädrar i vägen" Hon stod framför honom och svarta fjädrar svävade runt henne. "Jag ser ingenti…" sade hon och hon försvann som sand i vinden.

Kain satt ensam i sitt rum, han lutar sig framåt i sin fåtölj och lägger sitt ansikte i sina händer. "En illusion?" frågade han sig själv. "Jag kände doften av blommor" han tittade mot sitt fönster, det stod öppet. Vid hörnet av gardinen låg det en blomma. Kain gick fram och tog upp den pch undersökte den. "En konstgjord blomma" konstaterade han.

'Suzette, min vackra kusin. Enda dottern till min fars stora syster Augusta. Hon förälskade sig i en man utanför de sociala normerna…och dog med honom' han tittade på den konstgjorda blomman. 'Drömde jag? Det måste ha varit en dagdröm. Det är inte likt mig, låta sentimentaliteten ta över på det viset'. Kain tog på sig sin kavajjacka och sina handskar. "RIFF" ropade han. Riff, hans trogna butler kommer in med en bricka te. "Jag går ut" berättade han och gick mot dörren.

Kain gick till kyrkan, svängde och gick till hennes, Suzettes grav. Han satt sig på knä och tittade på hennes gravsten. Den såg ut som en vanlig gravsten, gjord av sten och formad som ett kors.

"Visade du dig för mig för att du trodde att jag glömt?" frågade han gravstenen. "Inte kan jag glömma" fortsatte han. "Jag hade bara inte mod nog att ta mig hit. Jag…Jag kan fortfarande inte acceptera att du är död" berättade han för gravstenen. "Du var en andestark flicka, trots ditt fragila utseende. Du hade alltid för dig nåt som skulle överaska omgivningen. Och jag var dragen till dig, redan i unga år" erkände han. Han tittade ner på jorden runt gravsten. Han såg en primula som dom hade planterat. Och jorden den var uppriven som någon hade grävt upp den. Men det var omöjligt för ingen har varit här sen hon begravdes.

"Du verkar ledsen" kom en flickröst bakom honom, Kain vände sig om och såg en flicka med långt vågigt hår, hennes hår var rött och hennes ögon ljus blå, hennes läppar så smala och röda som blod. Hon hade på sig en svart kappa som gömde hennes klänning. Hennes kappa var kantad med päls, Kain lade märke till att flickans händer och ben var helt täckta med bandage och hon höll i ett svart paraply. "Va inte ledsen" sade hon. "Jag ska göra dig lycklig" sa hon och log.

Kain kände en svag doft av blommor komma från flickan, han kände igen doften. Flickan luktade likadant som den konstgjorde blomman han hittade vid sitt fönster. "Voff VOFF" en hund hade dykt upp och började skälla. Hunden sprang mot flickan och förstökte bita henne. "AKTA DIG!" Kain lade armen om henne och skyddade henne från hunden, hunden bet Kain på handen.

"Fröken, gick det bra?" sade han, oroad över om flickan hade blivit skadad. Flickan vände sig om mot hunden. "Hundusling" sa hon argt. Plötsligt kom gravväktaren springandes mot dom. "Jag är hemskt ledsen, sir" sade han nervöst. "Han är lite stressad, det har varit lite konstigt folk här på sistone!" förklarade gravvakten. "Konstigt folk? Likplundrare? Gravskändare?" frågade Kain smått nyfiken.

"Tja, det har varit skadegörelse så det var nog bara busfrön. Jag ber så mycket om ursäkt. Är herrn skadad?"

"Bara ett skrapsår" försäkrade Kain gravvakten. "Så länge fröken inte är skadad" sa han och vände sig om mot flickan men hon var spårlöst försvunnen.

Långt bort satt Mikaila och log. "Jag ska göra dig lycklig" sa hon till sig själv. "Jag och bara jag! Kain, vänta bara. Vänta på mig Kain!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jag glömde bort att säga det där i förra kapitlet men; JAG ÄGER INGET! GodChild tillhör Kaori Yuki och InuYasha tillhör Rumiko Takahashi.

--

Kagome satt och tittade på Mikaila, hon verkade både glad och sur på samma gång och Kagome undrade varför. Det måste ha något att göra med Greve Hargreaves. Hon måste medge att Kain var väldigt söt, för att vara människa. Det var första gången hon hade sett honom, hon hade inte sett så mycket av honom eftersom han satt i en fåtölj och hon stod utanför fönstret och skapade en illusion av hans kusin Suzette som Alexis hade beordrat henne att göra.

"Mor?" kom en röst och störde Kagome, hon tittade upp och såg att det var Mikaila som hade sig bestämt att prata. Kagome log och drog Mikaila till sig. "Vad är det, Prinessan? Gick det bra att möta Kain?" frågade Kagome med en mjuk röst, nästan som hon viskade. Mikaila log elakt. "Det gick bra men en dum hund störde oss, hunduslingen skadade min Kain. Hunden ska få betala" svarade Mikaila och hennes leende blev bredare. "Vad ska du göra?" frågade Kagome oroligt, men Mikaila hörde det inte utan gick mot dörren, när hon kom fram till dörren vände hon sig om. "Du ska få se senare, mor. Du kommer att bli så stolt över mig. Nu ska hunduslingen få igen för att ha skadat min Kain" sa Mikaila glatt och gick i väg.

Kagome blev ännu mera orolig, när hon hörde vad Mikaila hade sagt. Hon skulle skada den stackares hunden, det skulle hon inte tillåta och inte doktorn heller. Om hon vill skada någonting får hon nöja sig med dom hemska människorna som förgiftar denna planet. Kagome hatade människor, det har hon gjort sedan den dagen. Den dagen allt det dåliga började hända. Men hon älskade djur och naturen, dom var så oskyldig och ett djur skulle aldrig döda en av sina egna om det absolut inte behövdes. Doktor Jezebel kom in i rummet, han satt sig bredvid Kagome och lade sitt huvud på hennes axel. "Jag vill att du följer efter prinsessan ikväll. Jag tror hon ska göra något dumt" sa Kagome till Jezebel. Han suckade och satte sig upp ordentligt. "Som du vill" svarade han och gick sin väg.

--

"En sån ära, är det inte societetens blomma. Hertig Carters dotter, Lady Ariadne!" sa Kain och försökte låta som han var glad att se henne. Lady Ariadne var en väldigt vacker ung kvinna med lockigt blont hår och gröna ögon. Idag hade hon bestämt sig för att ha på sig en blå sommarklänning med matchande hatt. Klänningen var som sagt blå och var kantad med vitt krus tyg.

Lady Ariadne såg lite sur, hon förde sin solfjäder till ansiktet, hon var beredd att slå till. "Om du kunde sluta med ditt trams" sa hon lugnt men argt. "Varför ignorerar du mina inbjudningar?" frågade hon surt. "Vilken ung dam hade du tänkte förföra idag, med ditt slagfärdiga mun"

"Mylady…" började Kain. "Jag har sagt det jag tycker och gjort det jag velat. I all ärlighet börjar jag få nog av Myladys envisa kringflackande kring min person när vi möts…och nog vill ingen av oss att onödiga rykten börja spridas" förklarade Kain.

Lady Ariadne blev ursinnig och slog till Kain på kinden med sin solfjäder och gick snabbt därifrån. Hon gick längst Londons gator, när hon stötte på en dam som sålde blommor. "Får det lov och vara en blomma?" frågade försäljerskan och räckte fram en blomma åt Lady Ariadne. "Bort" Skrek Lady Carter och knuffade bort försäljerskan och gick in i sin vagn. "Kör" beordrade hon kusken.

Försäljerskan log nöjt för sig själv. Inne i vagnen satt Lady Ariadne och kollade på blomman som hon hade fått av blomtanten. 'Han gör mig till åtlöje!' tänkte hon. 'Hur många män tror han skickar kärleksbrev till mig än?' frågade hon sig själv. Hon tittade närmare på blomman och såg att den var konstgjord. "En konstgjord blomma" hon hade sönder blomman. 'En uppnosig greve på 17 år. Han förolämpar mig med sitt diaboliska leende' fortsatte hon, fortfarande upprörd över vad Kain hade sagt till henne. Plötsligt började hon känna sig snurrig. Hon vänder sig om och ser greve Kain sitta bredvid henne.

"Det verkar som om Mylady är lite för stolt för att erkänna för sig själv…hon vill sänka mig för att hon inte tål att jag tar en annan kvinna, eller?" sade han lugnt. "Ka-Kain! Hur kom du in hit?" frågar hon, förvånad övar att han var där. "Tyst Mylady" blev hans svar. "Annars kan det hända att kusken hör den uppgivna dikten jag vill citera i hopp om att erhålla Myladys förlåt" svarade han, Kain stod på ett knä framför henne och tog hennes hand, han var nära på att kyssa den.

"Kain" sa hon och rodna. Kain tar av sig hatten och döljer hans ansikte. "Men jag förstår fortfarande inte hur hon märkte" sade Kain. "Hn?" svarade Lady Carter förvånat. Kain drog ner hatten och visade sitt ansikte, hans ögon lyste likt två solar. "Att jag var av djävulskt blod" förklarade Kain. Hon gav ifrån sig ett blodisande skrik och kusken vände sig om förvånat och undra vad det var som pågick inne i vagnen.

"NEJ! NEJ KAIN! SLUTA" skrek hon förskräckt, hans händer sträckte sig mot henne, dom hade klor. "Nej, släpp ut mig" sa hon. I sin förtvivlan öppnade hon vagnsdörren och gick ut, vagnen rörde fortfarande på sig. Hon gick ur vagnen som åkte i full fart, hon for in i blomstervagnen, det sista hon sa innan hon dog var, "BORT KAIN!"

--

Mikaila fnissade nöjt. "Där fick du för att du skadade min älskade Kain" sa Mikaila. Hon gick vidare. "Hm, vart är den där hunduslingen?" frågade hon sig själv och gick vidare.

--

Kain gick ut ur polishuset. "Jag går hem, Riff" sa han till sin butler. "Luften här är outhärdlig" sa han och gick sin väg. Poliserna stod och diskuterade med varandra om dom skulle fortsätta förhöra Greve Hargreves. Dom kom fram till att det var bäst att låta bli, han hade att alibi och det var omöjligt för greven att gå in i en vagn som rörde på sig.

--

Kain gick tillsammans med Riff mot sin herrgård. Han kollade på polisfotona av Lady Ariadnes lik. 'Visst känns det surt i mun att hon skrek mitt namn och sen dog, Men skulle hon vilja dö så där? Hon som var så stolt och väl medveten och mån om sin skönhet' tänkte han för sig själv och granskade fotona mer noggrant. 'Det här ser ut som något insektsbett och den där blomman'

Framme vid herrgården så såg Riff och Kain att betjänterna stod samlade utanför dörren. Dom gick dit för att titta vad som stod på. "Vem är det som har gjort det här? Städa upp det" beordrade en betjänt. "Vad har hänt?" frågade Riff. "Herr Riffit, någon har hängt upp den här på dörren" förklarade betjänten och flyttade på sig så Riff och Kain kunde se. Kain stirrade chockat på dörren, där på dörren satt en död hund upp spikad. Och under stod det skrivet i skrivstil med blod. "Under Dog".

'Det där…Hunden från kyrkogården! Vad gör den här?' undrade Kain, chockad och smått äcklad av det han såg. Kain kom och tänka på den unga flickan som hade blivit arg på hunden och kallat den för hundusling. Kan det vara hon som har gjort det. 'Nej, omöjligt'

Kain bestämde sig för att undersöka saken vidare, han tog på sig sin gravplundrardräkt, en svart mantel, svarta handskar och en svart skarf som dolde hans näsa och mun. Kain tog upp en spade och begav sig ut. Han och Riff gick tillbaka till Suzettes gravsten.

"Och hur menar Mylord att flickan, och ringen som Lady Suzette sökte, och Lady Ariadnes död skulle hänga ihop" frågade Riff. "Jag vet inte" svarade Kain. "Det ända jag vet är att samma blomma som jag såg i synen med Suzette låg vid Ariadne när hon var död" förklarade Kain och visade upp den konstgjorda rosen.

Den där flickan som han möte på kyrkogården dofta precis som denna blomma. Och hon bar en likadan ring som Suzette hade. Kain kände att han var tvungen att kontrollera sin kusins grav. Kain och Riff började gå närmare Suzettes grav när Kain märkte att det lös framme vid graven.

"Vem är du?" ropade Kain ut. På Suzetts grav sten satt den unga flickan från tidigare. "Äntligen märkte du, Kain" sade hon glatt. "Jag har väntat länge"

Flickan förde sin vänsta hand till sitt ansikte för att visa ringen som prydde hennes ringfinger. "Den här ringen är min. Allt som Suzette hade är mitt. MITT!"

Kain stirrade på flickan som om han hade sett ett spöke. 'Hon liknar Suzette som ung'.

"Nej! Suzette är död!" började Kain, han ville inte tro det han såg. "Hon dog inför mina ögon" fortsatte han. Flickan hoppade ner från gravstenen. "Du var förälskad i henne eller hur?" svarade flickan. "Jag hörde det från honom" förklarade hon. Kain stod som förstenad och tittade på flickan. "Men jag är inte som Suzette. För jag kommer att älska dig" sade hon. "Jag kommer göra dig lycklig. Märkte du det? Den där kvinnan som ställd till det för dig…hon försvann. Visst är det bra att hon dog! Blev du lycklig" frågade hon glatt.

"Jag skulle göra vad som helst för dig" fortsatte hon. Kain var utom sig. "Du dödade Ariadne?!"

Flickan fnissade. "Mina vänner dödar alla som står i vägen".

"Menar du på allvar att du dödade den där hunden också?" frågade Kain. Flickan fnissade igen. "JA! Den hoppade emot mig och den vågade skrapa din hand! Naturligtvis måste den dö för det" förklarade hon lika lätt och glatt som om pratade om hur fint vädret var.

Plötsligt så hördes en mans röst. "NI DÄR! VAD HÅLLER NI PÅ MED?" frågade han argt. 'Åh nej, gravväktaren!' tänkte Riff.

Flickan vände sig om och log elakt mot gravväktaren. "Skrik inte, för då kommer mina vänner bli arga" sade hon hotfullt och lyfte upp locket på sin lilla flätade väska. Gravväktaren stannade, han rörd inte en fena. Flickan vände sig till andra hållet och ropade ut. "KOM INTE OCH STÖR" ropade hon argt. "VAD DÅ DÅ! Har du något att gnälla på hur jag gör?" frågade hon argt till någon som stod och gömde sig bland skuggorna. "Jag kan inte berömma dig för att döda hunden, och det skulle inte hon heller" svarade mannen bland skuggorna. Kain försökte se vem det var men såg inget pågrund av mörkret.

Mannen gick närmare. "Man ska inte döda i onödan, Mikaila. Vill du ha roligt får du nöja dig med de maskar som människor är" sade mannen kallt. När mannen kom närmare såg Kain vem det var och blev arg. 'Doktorn!'


	3. Chapter 3

"" Pratar

'' Tänker

Jag äger inte GodChild eller InuYasha dom tillhör Kaori Yuki och Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Kagome satt i en tronliknande fåtölj och log när hon såg att Jezebel, Cassian och Mikaila var tillbaka, "Så hur gick det?" frågade hon, Cassian blängde surt på Kagome. 'Varför ens säga vad som har hänt, det är som om hon redan vet' tänkte han. Mikaila knuffade undan Jezebel som höll om henne och sprang till Kagome med öppna armar. "Mor!" skrek hon, man kunde se att Mikaila var ledsen. Kagome kramade om Mikaila medan hon fortfarande satt kvar i fåtöljen. "Hur gick det med Kain" frågade hon och hånlog, som hon redan visste om händelsen. Mikaila såg naturligtvis inte att hennes älskade mor hånlog, hon var för ledsen och upprörd för att lägga märke till det.

Mikaila grät och förklarade vad som hade hänt för Kagome som tröstade henne så bäst hon kunde och efter ett tag så gick Mikaila iväg till Alexis för att beklagad sig hos honom.

--

Under tiden så låg Riff i sängen och hade mardrömmar. En siluett av en man stod framför Riff hållandes i en fackla, redo att tända på huset. "Sluta! Är det lillebror som tänder på?" frågade han och mannen tände på huset och helt plötsligt bland lågorna så såg han Herr Alexis och unge herr Kain. Kain satt ner i en röd fåtölj, han var medvetslös medans Herr Alexis stod bredvid Kain och log. Riff fick panik, huset brann. "GREVE KAIN!" skrek han och satte sig upp.

Sköterskorna försökte genast att lugna ner honom och få honom att lägga sig ner igen. Läkarna beordrade en av sköterskorna att hålla fast honom. Kain kommer in i rummet och springer till Riff sida. "Riff! RIFF! Håll ut!" sade han. Plötsligt kom en hand farandes mot honom och rev honom på kinden. "Vi får binda fast honom vid sängen" informerade läkaren. Och dom band fast Riff vid sängen.

Läkaren berättade för Kain om att inte febern gick ner om ett par dagar så skulle Riff dö. Kain blev arg. 'Oräknliga gånger har mitt förbannade öde slitet personer jag älskat ifrån mig. Men du har alltid varit där och tröstat mig. Du har svurit att du ska fortsätta att stötta mig' tänkte han för sig själv. Han blev arg, han kunde inte låta det ske. Han tog up en vas med blommor kastade iväg den så den gick sönder. "I helvete heller!" Skrek han. "Du lovade att alltid skulle tjäna mig, du svor att du aldrig skulle förråda mig!" sa han och kastade sig desperat över Riff. "Hur vågar du lura din herre! Och du kallar dig Hargreaves butler" sa han och klängde sig fast vid Riff. Sköterskorna och läkaren tog genast bort honom från Riff.

"Vem ska sköta om huset om du dör?" frågade han argt. "Vem ska sköta om alla hundratals tjänare?" fortsatte han. "Och göra i ordning mina kläder om du inte är här? Jag vägar att dricka något annat te än det du bryggt" skrek han argt. "Vem ska knyta mina skosnören" sa han. "VEM?" frågade han och satt sig ner på golvet bredvid sängen. "Vem… ska förstå mig?" frågade han och begravde sitt ansikte i sina händer. "Jag låter dig inte dö" sa han till sig själv och ställde sig upp. Han hade bestämt sig. Han skulle gå till Mikaila för att få motgiftet.

--

"Mor kan du inte följa med mig? Jag vill att du ska träffa Kain. Han kommer ju trots allt att bli ett tillskott till våran familj" sade Mikaila och fnissade. "Jag är ledsen Prinsessan. Jag har andra saker för mig" svarade Kagome, Mikaila kollande frågande på henne. "Kortmäster har gett mig en order" förklarade hon. "Men oroa dig inte Prinsessan, jag kommer nog få träffa din kära Kain snart jag med" sa hon och klappade Mikaila på huvudet. "Så det är nog bäst att du ger dig av nu. Du kan ju inte låta Kain få lida mer" sa hon och log. Mikaila gick då genast iväg mot kyrkogården.

--

I Hargreaves bostad, vaknade Riff upp. 'Var… var är jag?' frågade han sig själv och kollade omkring i rummet. ´Jag minns att jag svimmade, jag blev biten av en giftspindel…´ sade han och försökte sätta sig upp men något hindrade honom. 'Va? Jag kan inte röra mig' sedan så såg han att Lord Kain inte var där. 'Vart är Lord Kain?' plötsligt så mindes han hur Lord Kain pratade med honom medans han var medvetslös. Och han förstod genast vad Kain hade gjort. 'Nej, flickan är farlig' sade han. Han måste ta sig loss på något sett, så såg han en skärva ligga vid hans hand. Han tog upp den och började skära i banden som band fast honom vid sängen. Efter ett tag så var han fri och han rymde ut genom fönstret. Han började vandra i riktning mot kyrkogården.

--

Riff vandrade i riktning mot kyrkogården, han var utmattad och var tvungen att luta sig mot väggen för att kunna gå. Men efter ett tag så föll han ner till marken framför en trappa. "Åh, stakare. Låt mig hjälpa dig" kom en kvinnoröst från trappan. Riff försökte titta upp men såg bara hennes svarta klackskor som kom mot honom i en väldig fart och sedan så la han till ett till par skor som verkade tillhöra en man och en hund som verkade vara ihop sydd. "Det är så äcklande och för mig obegripligt. Den där galna självuppoffrande driften som överröstar själva dödsångesten" Kom mansröst som verkade bekant.

Kvinnan stod nu vid hans sida och försökte lyfta upp honom, vilket hon lyckades med. Riff tittade upp och såg på den unga kvinnan som var så vänlig att hjälpa honom. Han lade märke till att hon inte var härifrån utan verkade komma från ett fjärran land. Hon var väldigt vacker, speciellt hennes blåa ögon tänkte han för sig själv och sedan kom på mansrösten. Han tittade upp mot trappan och såg mannen. Det var Doktor Jezebel.

"Det där banden som binder ihop er två… Dessa känslor som överträffar både kroppsliga och blodsband…" sade Jezebel och fortsatte att gå mot honom och den unga kvinnan. "Om en av er två skulle förlora den andra... Hur skulle ni gå sönder?" frågade han och stannade precis framför dom två.

--

Kain var framme vid kyrkogården och gick till en ruin i närheten. När han gick in så såg han att Mikaila satt längst inne i ruinen hållandes i motgiftet, retade honom med det. "Ett möte i en övergiven ruin? Du har god smak för en ung flickas önskemål… Det är den här du vill ha, eller hur?" frågade hon och log överlägset mot honom. Kain gick närmare och räckte fram handen.

"Den där Riff eller vad han hette som blev biten av en av mina spindlar. Du vill rädda honom, så vill du ha det här motgiftet" frågade hon igen och log retsamt mot Kain. "Helt rätt, så kan jag få det?" frågade han och räckte fram handen ännu en gång. Mikaila skrattade. "Nej" svarade hon.

"Du har väl inte glömt vad jag sagt Kain" sa hon och kramade om motgiftet. "Jag hade ett villkor för att du skulle få den här… Säg det och skynda dig annars så dör han" sa hon. Kain gick ner på knä framför henne, tog tag i hennes vänstra for och kysste henne på skon. "Jag svär att stå på knä inför dig och vara din slav tills döden tar mig" sade han. "Var så snäll och ge mig motgiftet" fortsatte han medans Mikaila fnissade.

--

Riff hade förlorat medvetande ännu en gång. Kagome bar iväg honom till hennes hus som var i närheten. Jezebel gick efter dem. Han visste att det inte var någon idé att hjälpa Kagome med att bära Riff. Det skulle gå långsammare om han hjälpte till och dom behövde all den tid som dom kunde få. Efter ett tag så återfick Riff medvetandet. Han låg på ett bord. "Vad ska vi göra med den här nu då?" kom en pojkröst. "Ja du det verkar som han har vaknat" svarade Doktor Jezebel. 'Doktorn?' tänkte Riff och han fick panik och försökte ta sig därifrån men han var fastkedjad till bordet.

'Vart tog den unga kvinnan vägen' tänkte Riff och kollade omkring. 'Kanske Doktor Jezebel övertalade henne att han skulle vara säker i doktorns händer. Han var ju läkare trots allt om inte hon var en medlem i Delilah och hade fört hit honom' tänkte han och fortsatte att försöka ta sig loss.

"Imponerande! Trots att du är fullkomligt bedövad kan du alltså förstå att du är i fiendens händer" konstaterade Jezebel och förde sin skalpell tills Riff ansikte. "Släpp mig" bad Riff. "Jag har inte tid med att bråka med dig idag… Lord Kain" sa Riff.

"Du oroar dig över din herre fast du själv är döende? Din värld tycks börja med Kain och sluta med Kain" sade Jezebel. "Det finns en sak som jag alltid velat experimentera på, nämligen vad som händer om det obegripliga bandet mellan er två bryts" förklarade Jezebel. "Och vad Kain skulle göra om han förlorade det stöd som du är" sa han och flinade.

"Kommer ni att dö som en fisk som förlorat sina fenor? Kommer ni bli galna?" Frågade han. "Hur som helst så kommer jag att få se honom lida och plågas" sade han. "Och i det här tillståndet kan du inte vara Kain till någon hjälp. Det är bara en fråga om giftet eller Mikaila hinner först"

Riff tittade upp på doktor Jezebels ansikte. "Jag hyser ingen rädsla inför att få min kropp itusliten. Den som är rädd här, är du!" skrek Riff till Jezebel. "Greve Kain har beslutat sig för att slåss, kämpa emot!" fortsatte han att skrika till doktor Jezebel. "För att slippa ur sin faders klor, och för att skydda dem han håller av!" sade Riff. "Men det modet har inte du! Istället så spyr du bara ditt hat och din avsky på Lord Kain för han gör det du inte kan!" skrek han argt.

'Hur vågar han!' tänkte Jezebel och stirrade art på Riff. 'Han vet inget! Jag stannar inte för att jag är rädd… utanför att jag älskar… Jag ska befria henne! Så vacker och oskyldig, precis som ett djur! HAN VET INGET!' tänkte Jezebel argt och han högg Riff i axeln med sin skalpell.

"DOKTORN!" skrek Cassian och försökte hindra doktorn från att skada Riff mer än nödvändigt. Plötsligt så började Riff att hosta kraftfullt. Och Jezebel vände sig till Cassian och bad honom hämta medicinen som Kagome hade gjort. Cassian kom tillbaka med en spruta som var fylld med en röd vätska. Och Jezebel stack nålen i Riff arm, Riff förlorade återigen medvetandet.

--

"Det börjar bli dimmigt" konstaterade Mikaila. "Min kappa börjar bli fuktig, Otäcka dimma" sade hon. Sedan så började hon smeka Kain på kinden. "Om du gör minsta lilla rörelse som Mikaila inte tycker om, kommer mina vänner att straffa dig" sade hon och klappade honom på huvudet. "Det hade varit bättre om du hade blivit min från allra första början. För att Mikaila föddes för att förenas med dig, Kain" sa hon och log. "Så kyss mig" beordrade hon Kain, han kom närmare. "Aldrig i livet" sade han och log belåtet.

Med en snabb handrörelse så tog Kain motgiftet från Mikaila. Och lika snabbt skickade Mikaila spindlarna på Kain. "Har du blivit galen Kain? Du vet vad som händer om tarantellorna biter dig" sade Mikaila. En tarantella klättrade upp på Kains kappa. "Ja, det här" sade han och petade på spindeln som föll livlös ner till marken. Mikaila blev förskräckt och öppnade upp sin väska och såg att spindlarna var döda. Kain gick iväg och visade Mikaila en lite låda med hål, och ur den kom det dimma.

"Du förstår att den här dimman är ingen vanlig dimma" förklarade han. "Det är organisk klorgas. Jag såg till att dosen inte är dödlig för en människa men för en insekt så är dosen dödlig" fortsatte han att förklara. "Insekter med gift och giftgaddar kompenserar bara för sin egen svaghet… precis som du, lilla fröken Muffet" sade han och log belåtet.

"Jag vet inte vad min far har sagt till dig men något öde med dig vägrar jag tvärt. Jag bestämmer själv vilken kvinna jag ska älska" sade han. Mikaila satt kavr på ruinen och skrattade bara. 'Vad skulle hon göra om hon inte hade Kain? Mor hade lärt henne allt som hon behöver veta för att vara en bra kvinna till _Kain_' tänkte hon och tog av sig sin hatt och drog ut en liten tub. "HÄR ÄR DET RIKTIGA MOTGIFTET, DET DU HAR ÄR FALSKT" skrek hon ut förargat. Kain som var redo för att gå hem, vände sig om snabbt. "VAD!" sade han förvånat.

"Du stöter bort mig, jag som älskar dig! Och du dödar min vänner! Om du så gärna vill slåss mot ditt öde...KAIN OM DU VÄLJER DEN DÖENDE SLAVEN ÖVER MIG SÅ SKA JAG KROSSA DITT STSIA HOPP OM HÄMND!" skrek hon ut och kastade iväg motgiftet som flög i golvet och krossades till tusen bitar. Kain står som frysen, sedan går han till motgiftet eller det som är kvar av det och böjer sig ner. 'Nej! Motgiftet! Riff kommer att dö'

Plötsligt så kände han en hand på sin axel och han kollar upp, där stod Riff. Han verkade vara helt frisk. "Det där motgiftet behövs inte Mylord" informerade han. "Prata kan vi göra sen utan gör det han måste" insisterade han.

Kain ställde sig upp och såg väldigt arg ut. Han gick till Mikaila som verkade vara rädd. Han tittade argt ner på Mikaila. "Dåså då gör jag det" Sade Kain. Mikaila var förkräckt och spang ut genom dörren med blev överfallen av hunden som hon hade dödat. Hunden höll fast henne så hon inte kunde fly. Kain gick åter till henne. "Nuså det verkar som du har busat lite för mycket lilla fröken." sade Kain och flina. "Släpp mig" sa hon förskräckt.

BOOM!

En rökbomb var kastad och när röken lättade så var Mikaila borta. Lite längre bort så såg Kain, både Doktorn, en ung man som bar på Mikaila som sparkade den unge mannen för att komma loss. "Vi är här för att hämta den själviska prinsessan" förklarade Jezebel medans Mikaila skrek och sparkade i protest. "Hur känns det Riff?" frågade han och vände sig till Riff. Riff går fram. "Bra, nog förlorade jag hoppet när du gav mig den där sprutan med de orden" svarde han. Kain var förvånad och förskräckt. 'Doktorn? Spruta, det kan inte vara bra!'

"Jag rädda dig inte, jag njuter bara av att se er kämpa i hopplösheten. Ett ändlöst helvete... Levande helvete" sade han "Som du aldrig kommer ur Kain, aldrig" sade han och återigen så var en rökbomb kastade och doktorn och dom andra var borta.

--

Så fort som dom anlände till högkvaterat och när Cassian hade släppt Mikaila så rusade hon genast iväg för att beklaga sig hos Alexis. Hon tänkte gå iväg till Mor Kagome först med Jezebel informerade henne om att Kagome var upptagen för tillfället. Medan Mikaila beklagade sig hos Alexis gick Jezebel iväg med hunden, han tog en spruta och stack den in i hunden som förvandlades till stoft. Hunden var död återigen.

--

I närheten av Lord Hargreaves bostad gick en ung utlänsk kvinna, hon verkade vara svårt skadad. "Hjälp" bad hon men ingen lyssna till slut så kollapsade hon framför ingången till Lord Hargreaves herrgård. En piga som var på väg ut och handla öppnade dörren och ramlade över nåt. 'Vad i?' tänkte hon och kollade. 'Åh herregud! En skada person' tänkte hon och ropade på en av betjänterna för att bära in den unga medvetslös kvinnan. Dom lade henne i ett av gästrummen. Dom gick sedan till Lord Kain för att berätta. Kain som satt och drack te med sig syster fröken Marie weather, gick genast till gästrummet och Marie följde efter. När dom kom in så blev Marie Waether väldigt förvånad. "Men det är ju Lady Kagome!"

* * *

Och det var slut för dig, dåligt slut jag vet men jag måste sluta på något sätt. Och förlåt att jag inte har uppdaterat tidigare men HALLÅ DET ÄR SOMMARLOV! :P


	4. Chapter 4

"Vad har hänt med henne?" Frågade Marie Weather. Riff stod som förstenad när han fick syn på Lady Kagome. 'Kvinnan! Hon som hjälpte mig' tänkte han. "Jag måste be er att gå, vi måste ta av hennes kläder för att se vart såret är" Svarade Riff.

Marie Weather och Kain lämnade rummet. "Marie, känner du henne?" frågade Kain och Marie nickade, hon såg väldigt orolig ut.

"Lady Kagome var en nära vän med min mor. Hon brukade alltid komma med kakor och andra godsaker" sa hon och log. "Hon brukade berätta sagor från sitt hemland" fortsatte hon. "Men vi såg henne inte så ofta för hon blev lätt sjuk. Tänk om hon är sjuk nu och så är hon skadad! Hon kommer inte klara sig" sahon och hon var nästan gråtfärdig. Kain kramade genast om henne och viskade; "Oroa dig inte, hon blir behandlad av Riff. Hon kommer att klara sig" sa han och tröstade Marie Weather.

När Riff hade tagit av kvinnans kläder så märkte han att hon hade fem långa sår på ryggen, såren var väldigt djupa och det skulle ta flera veckor innan de hade läkt ordentligt och de skulle lämna kvar ärr. Han började göra rent såren och till hans stora förvåning så var det bara fyra sår kvar. 'Jag måste ha sett fel' tänkte Riff. Det var ju väldigt mycket blod trots allt. Han hämtade bandage, han satte sig vid Kagome och blev så chockad att han ramlade av sin stol.

'Såren de är nästan helt borta. Omöjligt!' han ställde sig upp och såg på hur såren sakta läktes en efter en försvann de, inga ärr eller annat tecken på att hon någonsin hade varit skadad. Han måste berätta det här för Kain.

Riff gick iväg till te salongen där Kain satt och kramadeom Marie Weather som grät. När Riff gick in i rummet kollade genast Marie upp och kollade på honom med stora ögon. "Hur mår hon?" frågade hon oroligt.

Riff tittade inte på Marie Weather utan tog ögonkontakt med Kain. "Milord det är något jag vill visa dig" sade han och gick iväg mot gästrummet där Kagome låg och vilade. Kain följde genast efter. "Jag vill också med!" sa Marie men Kain sa inget utan gick iväg.

"Nej, du stannar här" sa Kain och gick iväg med Riff.

Riff stod över lady Kagome som låg på mage"Riff, vad är det som står på?" frågadeKain och gick och ställde sig bredvid Riff. "Hennes sår, sir. Dom är borta. Jag satt och gjorde rent såren på ryggen. Dom var djupa som någon hade stuckit en kniv och dragit den från axlarna till ryggslutet. Det är ett mirakel att hon ens lever" svarade Riff. "Och plötsligt så började de läka en efter en och de är borta" fortsatte han. "Tror greven att hon kan vara med i Delilah?" frågade Riff.

Kain stirrade på Kagome. "Det får vi se när hon vaknar. Meddela mig genast när det händer" svarade Kain och gick därifrån, han var chockad. 'Hon påminner mig om kvinnan som brukade komma och besöka far precis innan hans fru dog' han gick och funderade. 'Kan det vara en släkting? Lady Kagome såg ut att vara ett par år äldre än honom, kanske hennes mor?'

Riff och Marie Weather kom in till honom. "Bror! Hon är vaken" sa hon glatt. Hon började dra i hans arm. "Kom jag vill presentera dig!" sa hon och drog iväg med honom till gästrummet.

--

'Vart är jag?' hon satte sig upp i sängen och kollade runt. Rummet var målat i ljusa färger och var fyllt med mörka ekmöbler. "Åh, du är vaken" kom en röst och hon hoppade till. "Jag ska genast berätta för milord" sade mannen och gick iväg tillsammans med en liten flicka som verkade bekant.

Mannen och flickan gick iväg och stängde dörren. Kagome ställde sig upp och märkte att hon inte hade några kläder på sig. Hon brydde sig inte så mycket längre. Efter att bada i varmvattenkällor under edo-perioden i Japan så tänker man inte på sådant längre men det skulle vara bra att ha kläder på sig i alla fall tänkte hon och började leta kläder.

Hon hittade sin klänning som var helt nerblodad. "Den kan jag inte ha på mig" sa hon till sig själv. Och hon gick till den vackra ek garderoben som stod vid en av väggarna, hon öppna den och såg en vit klänning, inget märkvärdigt. Antagligen en underklänning men som sagt den får duga. Och hon kläde på sig den.

Dörren öppnades och flickan med blont hår kom in springandes med en man. Kagome blev förskräckt. 'Han! Han som torterade henne för att jag vägrade ge honom juvelen av fyra själar'

"BACKA!" Skrek hon ut. Hon skakade så rädd var hon. "Håll dig borta! Det spelar ingen roll vad du gör med mig, jag ger den aldrig till dig, DITT MONSTER!" hon kollade efter något som hon kunde försvara sig med och hon fick syn på en vas fylld med rosor och hon kastade den på honom. Den träffade mannen, och mannen skyddade sitt ansikte och den lilla flickan från porslinsskärvor som flög runt.

"Kagome" sade flickan som Kagome genast kände igen. "Marie Weather!" sa hon förvånat. "DU DIN USLING! TRO INTE ATT DU SKA SKADA HENNE FÖR ATT JAG VÄGRAR GE DEN TILL DIG!!" skrek hon ut.

Riff tog tag i Kagomes armar och hindrade henne att försöka skada Kain eller Marie Weather. "Kagome, det här är min bror Kain och det där är Riff" sade Marie Weather. "Kain? Inte Alexi...s?" sade hon och svimmade. Riff fångade henne och lade henne åter på sängen.

"Jag vill inte att du ska vara i närheten av henne Marie Weather är det förstått?" befallde Kain. "Och du Riff säg till när vaskastaren vaknar igen"

"Ja, sir" sade Riff och började städa upp vasen. Marie Weather vägrade att rör sig på fläcken och gick till Kagomes sida. "Jag stannar!"

Kain suckade "Som du vill" sade han och gick iväg till sitt arbetsrum för att tänka. 'Varför blev hon så rädd när hon såg mig? Nu vet vi att hon känner min far och vad är det han vill ha från henne?' tänkte han.

--

Det tog flera timmar innan Kagome vaknade igen. "God kväll unge fröken" sade den bekanta mannen som hade hållit fast henne.

"Riff var det ditt namn?" frågade hon. Riff nickade och Marie Weather kramade om Kagome. "Jag har saknat dig!" sa hon glatt. "Hur mår du? Varför anföll du min bror?" frågade hon. Kagome blinkade förvånat.

"Jag trodde han var någon annan" förklarade hon och tittade ner i marken. Hon hade väldigt ont i huvudet och hon minns inte hur hon kom hit. 'Vad har hänt?' tänkte hon.

Hon minns flickan, Marie Weather och hennes mamma. Kagome hade varit i London väldigt länge men hon kan inte minnas varför eller hur hon kom hit till England eller vart alla hennes vänner hade tagit vägen, vart var InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo och alla de andra var de döda? 'Antar att Rin, Sango och Miroku är döda. Jag har varit här välidgt länge' mindes Kagome

"Kagome, är något fel?" frågade Marie och Kagome skakade på huvudet. "Inget är fel" sa hon och log. Plötsligt så började Marie Weather att dra i Kagomes arm. "Kom! Nu ska vi gå och prata med min bror. Riff ta fram te" sade hon och gick iväg med Kagome.

Riff var osäker på vad kan skulle göra men han tog fram te och kakor. Marie Weather hade lämnat Kagome så när Riff kom in för att duka fram allt så blev han överraskad men passade på för att bekräfta om det verkligen var hon som hade lämnat hionom hos Doktor Jezebel. "Lady Kagome? Var det du som hjälpte mig när jag var skadad?" frågade han och Kagome kollade noggrant på honom och nickade.

"Ja, jag lämnade dig hos doktorn" svarade hon och funderade. "Doktor… vad hette han?" frågade hon högt. Riff nickade och började duka fram. 'Så hon är oskyldig till det där i alla fall, men vad ville Sir Alexis med henne?' tänkte han medan han dukade klart.

Efter ett tag så kom Marie Weather med sin bror.

Kagome kollade osäkert på honom, hon verkade fortfarande vara rädd. Marie Weather satte sig bredvid Kagome, som hade tagit en kopp med te och drack den.

Kain satte sig mitt emot Kagome, som undvek att titta på honom. Kain stirrade intensivt på Kagome medans hon pratade med Marie Weather. Hon tittade upp då och då på honom. 'Han är väldigt stilig, men han är så lik Alexis. Kan det vara hans son?'

--

I fönstret till Hargreaves herrgård satt en unge man och tittade in, han log elakt. 'Allt går enligt planerna, jag måste berätta för Kortmäster' tänkte den unge mannen och försvann.

Efter att Alexis hade fått reda på den goda nyheterna så skrattade han för sig själv. "Allt verkar gå enligt planerna, naturligtvis skulle Marie Weather ta emot henne med öppna armar, snart så kommer Kain acceptera henne också och förhoppningsvis så blir han förälskad i henne om hon gör sitt jobb korrekt. Det är bara en tidsfråga innan han blir kär och då. Då vet du vad du ska göra Jezebel"

Jezebel nickade. "Döda henne" svarade han.


	5. Chapter 5

Kain satt och tittade på när Kagome och Marie Weather lekte i rosträdgården. Han litade inte på henne. Det var något speciellt med henne. Men vad? Det måste vara något som gjorde att hans far tog henne till fånga och torterade henne.

Han iakttog allt hon gjorde. Han måste erkänna att hon var vacker men det kan han inte tänka på nu, inte när han måste ta reda på vad för värde hon kunde ha för Alexis.

'Vad menar hon med ge den till mig? Vad är det som hon har som Alexis är ute efter' frågade han sig själv medans han tittade på när Kagome och Marie Weather smög sig på Riff som bar på en bricka med te och kakor.

Kagome och Marie Weather hoppade fram bakom honom och ropade "Buuu". Riff som inte var beredd på det, hoppade till och tappade brickan. Marie Weather och Kagome skrattade, men Kagome satte sig på huk för att hjälpa Riff att plocka upp glasskärvorna.

"Förlåt, Riff " sade hon och tog upp den sista glasbiten. "Ingen fara, milady" försäkrade han.

Kain började skälla på Marie Weather, för att hon inte betedde sig som en ung dam skulle bete sig. Kagome gick genast dit. "Jag är en riktig adelsdam och jag får bete mig precis som jag vill!" små skrek hon argt.

"Det skadar aldrig att ha lite kul då och då" fortsatte hon men hon var fortfarande arg. Kain såg förvånat på henne, de var ansikte mot ansikte, läppar väldigt nära varandras. Han verkade generad och mumla något ohörbart. Riff skattade för sig själv när Kain kom gåendes mot honom. 'Så vacker' tänkte Kain. 'Hon är ännu vackrare på närmare håll'

"Riff, följ mig till mitt kontor!" beordrade han.

"Ja, sir" svarade han och följde efter Kain.

Riff stängde dörren bakom sig, Kain satt vid sitt skrivbord med fötterna på bordet.

"Sir, jag vill påminna dig om att ikväll är det ball"

"Jag vet, Riff" svarade Kain medans han tittade ut genom fönstret man kunde se Kagome och Marie Weather sitta under en ek och dricka te.

"Ska du bjuda Lady Kagome? Hon är trots allt bjuden dit" fortsatte Riff.

Kain struntade i det Riff sa. "Riff, ta reda på allt om Lady Kagome. Jag vill veta varför Far är så intresserade i henne" sade Kain. "Det är inte så svårt att se varför herr Alexis, var intresserad av henne, sir" sade Riff.

"Du känner inte min far, Riff. Han är inte en person som torterar någon för att han giller dem" sade Kain och fortsatte titta ut genom fönstret. "Men jag antar att jag kan fråga henne om hon vill gå till balen med mig som sin kavaljer" sade Kain och ställde sig upp.

"Kagome, kan du inte berätta klart historian om den tidsresande prästinnan!" bad en överexalterad Marie Weather. Kagome såg genast väldigt sorgsen ut men log. "Visst kan jag det Marie" svarade hon. Marie Weather la sig på magen på marken medans Kagome satt lutad mot ett stort träd.

* * *

"Vart var jag, kommer du ihåg det Marie Weather?" frågade Kagome. Marie Weather log och nickade. "Hunddemonen, de två prästinnorna och resten skulle just ta upp den sista striden mot den elaka spindeldemonen Naraku" svarade Marie Weather.

"Kommer du ihåg namnen på alla eller måste jag påminna dig innan jag fortsätter?" frågade Kagome. Marie Weather skakade på huvudet. "Jag minns allas namn" svarade hon glatt och började rabbla upp dem.

"Miroku den pervese munken, Sango demonutrotaren, InuYasha halvdemonen, Kikyo den döde prästinnan, Kagome den tidsresande prästinnan, Sesshomaru demonherre och InuYashas storbror och till slut Shippo och Rin" sade Marie Weather och log. Kagome nickade och log sorgset. "Mycket bra, då fortsätter jag"

"Kagome, InuYasha och Kikyo stod i gläntan medan de väntade på att Miroku, Sango och Sesshomaru skulle lura Naraku till gläntan. Kagome och Kikyo stod med sina pilbågar bereda på att skjuta. InuYasha höll hårt om sitt svärd Tessaiga. De hörde hur någon eller några kom springandes mot deras håll, de gjorde sig redo på att attackera. Och då kom han fram, Naraku." sade Kagome och tog en dramatisk paus och fortsatte.

"Kagome var den förste att reagera och sköt en pil med helig energi mot Naraku, han blev träffade i axeln. Naraku hoppade undan innan Kikyo och InuYasha hann anfalla honom. Resten av gruppen slöt sig till striden. Naraku var nu sårade och omringad." Kagome kände hur gråten satt i halsen. Det spelar ingen roll hur länge det hade gått, det gjorde fortfarande ont att berätta historien.

"Kagome? Mår du bra" frågade en orolig Marie. Kagome nickade och torkade fort bort några tårar. "Snart blir det sorgligt, Marie så var beredd" svarade Kagome.

"Naraku sköt iväg sina äckliga, svarta tentakler mot Kikyo och innan InuYasha eller någon annan han reagera så fick Kikyo tentaklerna rakt genom magen, hon föll till marken och var död återigen. InuYasha, som var väldigt förälskad i Kikyo, skrek ut i ilska och anföll Naraku med sitt svärd. Naraku skrattade elakt och undvek attacken men han visste inte att Kagome och Sesshomaru anföll honom bakifrån. Sesshomaru med sitt svärd och Kagome sin renande pil. De två attackerna sammanflätades och träffade Naraku rätt i bröstet där Shikon juvelen satt. Juvelen gav ifrån sig ett renande ljus och Naraku skrek ut i smärta och försvann. Juvelen glödde och prästinnan Kagome tog den och lovade att skydda juvelen för all framtid och Shikon juvelen lovade att Prästinnan Kagome skulle få evigt liv och styrkan att försvara både sig själv och juvelen. Hon blev förvandlad till en demon. Vilket hennes son Shippo blev väldig glad över, nu kunde de leva lyckliga i alla sina dagar tillsammans" sade Kagome som plötsligt hade fått huvudvärk.

"Sen vad hände med InuYasha och de andra, stannade Kagome med dem eller återvände hon hem till sin familj?" frågade en väldig ivrig Marie Weather.

Kagome såg bilder som blixtrade förbi hennes ögon. Hon såg sig själv som demon, en demon med långa vassa klor, triangelformade öron på huvudet, en lång svart svans och lysande röda ögon. Hon var ursinnig och hon var täckt av blod. Något hade hänt med vad?

"Kagome?" frågade Marie Weather oroligt och skakade på Kagome som verkade vara borta i sina egna tankar. Kagome blinkade ett antal gånger och kollade förvirrat på Marie Weather.

"Vad är det, Kagome?" frågade Marie. Kagome hann inte svara för att Kain ropade på Kagome, hon gick till honom.

Marie Weather stod och tittade på Kagome och Kain som stod och pratade. Kain hade frågat något som gjorde att Kagome rodnade och nickade. Marie blev nyfiken och gick till dem.

"Så du går på balen med mig?" frågade Kain och lyfte ena ögonbrynet medans han kollade misstroget på Kagome. Kagome nickade i svar, hon rodnade fortfarande men inte lika mycket som innan.

"Utmärkte" sade han och gick sin väg. Marie Weather kände sig väldigt glad och arg på samma gång. Tänk om Kain och Kagome skulle gifta sig! Åh, underbara tanke, att få lady Kagome till svägerska. Men hon var arg på att det var ball och bror tänkte inte låta henne följa med.

* * *

Kain stod vid huvudentré till sitt hus och väntade på att Kagome skulle kom så de kunde åka iväg till änkan Globentrots herrgård, där balen hölls. Kagome kom ner för trappan och när Kain fick syn på henne så tappade han nästan andan.

Hon var väldigt vacker i sin ljusblåa klänning, den hade små vita pärlor och kristaller fast sydda på hela klänningen. Hennes hår var uppsatt i en knut. Hon såg väldigt vacker ut men Kain skulle inte låta sig luras, under denna kväll ska han få reda på vad Alexis ville med henne.

De anlände till balen och som alltid blev han omringad av unga damer som ville att han skulle dansa med dem.

De flesta i rummet stirrade på både honom själv och Lady Kagome. De började genast skvallra om de båda. Kain suckade. Har de inget bättre för sig än att skvallra och prata politik?

"Skulle greven vilja dansa med mig?" frågade Kagome och kollade förväntansfullt på honom. Kain nickade och de gick mot dansgolvet.

Kagome och Kain började dansa vals tillsammans, och det var många i balsalen som tittade på dem. En av dem var doktor Jezebel.

* * *

Bild på Kagome's balklänning: photobucket . com/albums/dd205/svettstrumpa_

Jag ber om ursäkt för att jag inte har uppdaterat på länge men jag har varit upptagen med skolan och diverse saker + att jag har och fortfrande har "authersblock"


End file.
